Divorce Date
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: What happened on Tony and Angela's date? Did he get his kiss?


Tony told himself to calm down. He was just having dinner with Angela.

But it was more than that and he knew it. Ever since they had ended things with Kathleen and Andy they had been slowly working their way back to one another. Now things were back to how they were before he had made the dumbest mistake of his life. It had taken a long time but he had finally gained her trust back. Now all he had to do was gain something just as delicate and precious back. Her heart. He felt a deep shiver of shame every time he thought about how careless he had been with it. He knew he had broken it and he had made a promise to himself that he would mend it. Even if it took the rest of his life.

Angela was excited but also a little nervous. So much had happened this past year: Tony's relationship with Kathleen, Her relationship with Andy, Sam moving out, Billy moving in. She couldn't believe all that they had been through. Whenever she thought of what could have happened when they had broadened their horizons she felt a deep shiver of fear. She knew that they had come close to losing everything and she had made a promise to herself that even if it took the rest of her life she would see to it that they would get back what they had before.

Tonight would be a new beginning for both of them.

He knocked on her door and was left breathless by the sight of her. She was wearing a soft silk lavender dress that came just above her knees. Her hair was swept up revealing her long elegant neck. He continued to gaze at her before realizing she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your tie."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked taking his eyes off her long enough to glance down.

"Look at the color."

He then realized what she was referring to. His tie matched the color of her dress. He too then laughed.

"Well I guess great minds think alike."

"They sure do." she smiled and reached out to straighten his tie. He loved it when she did that. It felt right. Like she was the only woman put on earth to do it.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

Hand in hand they walked out talking and laughing feeling like they were the only two people in the world.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a quiet booth in the back. They placed their orders and when the waiter left them she suddenly became silent.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking.."

"That's why I offered you a penny."

"Very funny Tony." she chuckled.

"Yeah. I am quite humorous sometimes. But, really what is going on in that cute mind of yours?"

"I was just thinking about what you said in the judge's office."

He panicked for a moment. Did she pick up on the fact that when he had said "Your Honor when I marry An.." he had almost said her name? But, he knew that she had by the look on her face. But once again he had backed off and said "an appropriate person." There was no use fooling himself. Angela knew that he had almost said her name.

Angela too panicked for a moment. Should she throw caution to the wind and ask him if he had meant to say her name? Or should she back away and let things stay the way they were even though it was making her miserable? After a few minutes of indecision she made the difficult choice of letting it go but it wasn't an easy decision to make. So she decided to ask him about some other things he had said.

"What you said about how you didn't want to be married just because you signed in some place as Mr and Mrs."

"Yeah, no one should be married like that Angela. Marriage is a sacred commitment."

"I agree." she took a deep breath wondering if she should continue.

"I also umm remember something else you said."

"What's that?" he said softly gently stroking her hands.

"That when you marry someone you want it to be because you love and cherish her and want to spend the rest of your life with her."

"Well, that is all true."

"So, have you- have you found her yet?" she asked holding in her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"I think I have Angela. I think I have."

After dinner he walked her back to her hotel room. They stood outside her door knowing that they should say goodnight but at the same time they didn't want the night to end just yet.

"Well umm I had a great time." she said her voice soft and low.

"So did I. Then again I always do with you." he said giving her his boyish grin.

She smiled. Her smiled captivated him. He'd walk over hot coals just to see her smile.

"Well I guess I'll say good night." he said reluctantly.

"Good Night Tony."

"Night Angela. Sweet Dreams."

"You too."

She started to go into her room but stopped and turned back around.

"Tony!"

"Yeah?"

"Well I know I said before that I don't kiss on the first date..."

"Yeah?"

"But, with you I'll make an exception."

She walked over to him and kissed him softly on his cheek. They held each other's gaze for a moment then she turned and walked back to her door.

"Umm Angela?"

"Yes?"

"The kiss was nice and all but you only kissed me on the cheek."

"Well if you ever ask me out on another date maybe I'll kiss you on the lips." she said sweetly and went into her room. She closed the door and sighed leaning back against it. She knew at that moment that they would get back what they had before. Smiling to herself she started getting ready for bed.

Tony was still standing in the spot she had left him completely mesmerized by her. He reached up to touch the spot where her lips had been just a few moments before. He fondly recalled all the kisses they had shared over the years. The one they had shared in the judge's office he could still feel even though it had happened a few hours ago. He felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth and contentment knowing that he would indeed mend her broken heart and that he would get his kiss.

He smiled and whispered:

"You can count on it Angela. You can definitely count on it."


End file.
